i escaped
by sg-1
Summary: A human escapes from the Volturi, when her class is slaughtered on a school tour. She can't outrun the volturi forever, and becomes a prisoner,and a vampire when the volturi discover her potential . Love reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**I Escaped**

I was being led down into a huge hall it was dark. The other students knew something was wrong; there were cloaked figures. We thought they were part of the tour, but this whole thing was just plain weird.

"Welcome guests, welcome to Volterra," a cloaked man said.

The doors shut and my stomach lurched whether it was just plain instinct or a reflex I knew something was dreadfully wrong. The entire classes head's turned when the great steel doors shut.

"Alright, Felix you get the first pick since you seem the most eager," the cloaked man at the center said.

Now I knew something was wrong a tall muscular cloaked man approached the group he had black hair and coal black eyes. He looked at some of the girls and approached a blonde named Tina who was in my history class. Tina looked at him confused and wide eyed when he smiled revealing large white teeth. A growl emerged from his chest and in one quick motion he grabbed Tina off her feet and sank his teeth into her neck. Screams erupted from everybody including myself we tried to make it to the back door, but they were locked and the cloaked figures were on us. There were more screams I saw the man who had greeted us jump on a girl and bite into her neck.

Another cloaked figure jumped up against the door breaking them down accidentally broke open the doors. A few of the students including myself made a run for it four of us booked it down the hallway. I hid in a stone crevice as more cloaked figures pounced on my classmates. 'Oh my God we're all going to die! What's happening?' I thought.

I stayed hidden until I heard the screams die down, but I was still too scared to emerge from my hiding place. My breathing was staggered and I was covered in a veil of sweat; I could feel my heart pound so hard against my chest that my ribs hurt. When I didn't see anyone I crept out of the crevice and ran down the stone hall. I saw a hole in the top, but I couldn't reach it, I kept on walking down the stone hall until I reached a steel door. I peeked inside the door and saw what looked like a vacant waiting room. I opened the door and ran crept into the waiting room. A woman who looked like a receptionist was there she pressed a button, "One escaped get up here!"

I sprinted to the elevator, but she tried to stop me I punched her face sending her backwards. I jumped inside the elevator and pressed what looked like ground floor, and I heard an alarm go off. "Fuck!" I shouted. The elevator landed and I got out it was what looked like a garage, but it had a door. I ran out the door and into the street, and I saw cloaked figures coming towards me. I sprinted as fast as I could into a crowed, and the cloaked figures followed. I bolted into the street, and a small mini struck me. I crumpled with a crowed circling and darkness came over my head.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a daze and in a hospital gown. I had bandages on my head and arm, and my leg had a huge bruise on it. "You're lucky that car was only 30km when it hit you, or you would've had a fracture," a man in a doctor's coat said with an Italian accent, "you're okay you were hit by a car, and we brought you to the hospital."

I started to breathe in and out very quickly, "They killed all of them," I gasped with tears flowing down my face.

A man in a uniform came in, "Miss if you are up to it I would like to get a statement," he said with hardly any accent.

"Listen they're all dead!" I cried.

"What?" he asked perplexed.

"It wasn't a tour they took us down to a room, and they killed all my friends," I sobbed.

"Okay take a breath and explain," he said.

"We we're here on a tour for school, and they took us down to a room, and they killed them all." I told him my name, and spent the next hour explaining to the local officer how I saw countless people get slaughtered, and I escaped running from them. He told me to rest and look into the matter, and I heard the doctor telling him how I bumped my head.

"It's true!" I screamed, "I saw it, it was a historic site next to apartment 225," I said more calmly.

"Mame that's now an office building, and tours aren't given there."

"Well a tour was given there, and I was on it, you can't just ignore what I am telling you," I cried.

"Okay can you give me the name of your school?"

"Mguill University Quebec," I said more composed.

"Okay look I am going to write up a report and we are going to look into this," he said.

I grabbed his arm, "Please believe me," I whispered.

I lied in my room until they gave me painkillers and discharged me the next day, and an officer took me back to the hotel. I wanted to go home I went back to the hotel, and packed up my things quickly, and then I went to take a shower, I was suppose to be home yesterday. When I had gotten into a pair of sweats and a T-shirt the phone rang it was a call from the police station asking me to come down.

I arrived into the small nearly vacant police station. "Daphne," an Italian voice called out I turned around to see a man who wasn't an officer come over to me. He showed me his badge and him and the other officer who was with me earlier came over. "We called you to get another statement; we've gotten 6 missing people calls for people who were in your group, and the Marcus building is now deserted."

"How could you think I was making something like that up?" I said coldly.

"This man is from the Italian Judicial Police, and he wants to take your statement. His English isn't as good, so we've brought in a translator," he said, "and I am sorry I didn't listen."

I went into an interrogation room, and he questioned me for hours about the whole incident. It was all a blur, but I remember breaking down near the end, and we had to stop. I was shaking so badly that they called an ambulance, and they kept me at the hospital overnight. A new officer got my contact information, and said that they would keep me posted. I was about to drift off to sleep, but I head a conversation outside my door, "Yeah she's here," the new officer said. He looked through my window and I pretended to be asleep. "She'll be heading to the airport tomorrow, and I got her contact information. Don't worry I'll keep her here you can come and take care of her then," he said.

It hit me like a sack of bricks this guy was with them. I pretended to go to the bathroom, and I got changed. When the officer had went to the cafeteria I ran out of the hallway and hailed a cab. I went back to the hotel room, and got my bag ready. What I was running from I didn't know, but I knew that they were after me and that nobody could help me really. These things weren't people they ate people, and they had inside help, and worse if I told that a bunch of cannibals were after me who would believe it? I was on my own and I was on the run.


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking out of the hotel when the same officer from the hotel ran up to me. I ran, but he ran after me and grabbed my arm, and covered my mouth. I kicked him in his groin, and then kicked him to the floor, and swiped his notepad from his front pocket. I hailed another cab and was driven to the airport to escape home.

I would wait until my flight it was 6:00 am now and my flight ticket said that my flight was at 7:00am. I was terrible at military time so I asked a woman worked at the airport the time and she pointed me to a regular clock, and said I was at gate 12A. I only needed a little more time, I looked at the notepad I had swiped, and it had all my info in it. I was paranoid so I ripped it up and flushed it down the toilet, so nobody could find me when I escaped.

I went back out it and looked at the regular clock 6:45 I started heading to the gate with my purse in my duffel. I saw him out of the corner of my eye the same bastard who had murdered Tina. I looked at him wide eyed as he approached me I ran to the gate, which was now boarding, but I needed to turn a corner to get there, and he caught me in a flash then he covered my mouth. I tried to bite him and scream, but he took me and chucked me over my shoulder. We were gliding fast out the emergency exit I could tell he was running, and I screamed in terror the whole time. Within 5 minutes we were back at the Marcus building, he jumped down a hole with me in his arms. I screamed and beat his back the whole time, but he ran with me to the grand hall.

"Ah Felix here's our little friend," the same friendly voice chimed. I writhed as much as I could, but Felix had a tight grip on me. I screamed and Felix covered my mouth again a few of the cloaked figures looked annoyed. The tall one with black hair and red eyes came over to me, and Felix uncovered my mouth. The cloaked figure tried to touch my hair, and I spit in his face; he wiped it away from his cheek and then touched my shoulder. He looked taken aback, "Well looks like there's another one I can't read," he said.

"Maybe I should try Aro," said a petite woman with a wicked grin on her face. She gazed at me and then her face looked like it was concentrating very hard, but nothing happened and she pouted.

"I think that we should evaluate the situation a bit more before we make a decision," Aro said, "Felix look after our friend while for a little while."

Felix dragged me back down the hall kicking and screaming; he brought me to a room and then threw me on the bed. 'Oh Fuck no way!' I thought at what his first intentions might be. He turned to me and smiled revealing a set of white teeth, and I tried not to cry, but a tear slipped, and charged for the door before he caught me. Felix sat me back down on the bed, and stood up looking at me. "For a human you have a lot of energy," he said.

"Who the fuck are you people?" I asked between breaths.

"The Volturi are a governing body for vampires, and you were suppose to be lunch," he said casually.

"There's no such thing as vampires," I said under my breath.

"Well what did you think we were?" he asked amused.

"A cult," I said seriously.

He burst out laughing, "No love we aren't a cult," he said.

"You're batshit, and you killed my class," I said angrily.

"Well they tasted good," he mocked. I got up and attempted to bash him with a chair, but he moved out of the way and caught me. He spun me around and held me in a vice, and started to chuckle under his breath.

He then sniffed along my neck, "What the fuck are you doing?" I snarled.

"Regretting that I picked the blonde she tasted really nice, but I've decided you smell better. I wish I had been more patient; you look like you would have been a real treat."

"FUCK YOU, YOU SICK FREAK!" I screamed trying to back fist him, but he moved out of the way and grabbed my arm again forcing me to face him pinning me against his ice cold chest in a vice.

I tears started to escape my eyes; I hated that. I didn't want Felix to see that he had gotten to me, but he clearly had. "I'm sorry love that probably wasn't very sensitive," he cooed. We stood there for a half an hour with me shaking terrified as his hands grazed the small of my back and he sniffed my hair and neck.

Aro entered with two other cloaked figures, "Felix do you mind letting Daphne go?" Felix smiled then released me, and I threw up in the waist paper basket. "Daphne there is a bathroom right there go clean yourself up," Aro said inspecting the vomit, "and then we'll talk."

I went into the bathroom and locked the door and sank to the ground sobbing. I threw up again in toilet and rinsed my mouth out, trying to clear my throat. I washed my clothes in the sink and scrubbed at my body with my hands; I wanted every bit of Felix off me. "For God sakes Felix!" Aro scolded.

"I like to play with my food," Felix said casually.

"That was hardly necessary Felix I get that we're vampires, but you didn't need to emotionally torture the girl, when she can be useful," Aro said annoyed.

"How long has it been?" another male asked.

"Three hours," said another.

"Daphne will you please come out of the bathroom?" Aro said.

"I'll break it down if you like?" Felix said.

"I'm not coming out," I said. I almost laughed at myself honestly if they wanted to get at me why the hell were they asking. I swore I heard Felix laugh outside the door.

The knob turned but it was locked then the door crashed open, and Felix stood there smiling. "Hey love feeling better?"


	4. Chapter 4

Felix stood in the doorway smiling, "Thank you Felix," Aro said dimly. I stood there wide-eyed that Felix had just blown the door apart in one punch.

"Now Daphne why don't we talk outside?" Aro said calmly leading me out the door. The other two were there looking at me "Daphne I understand this all must come as a terrible shock to you, but what Felix said is true we're vampires. The reason we decided to keep you is that sometimes vampires come with special abilities. I myself can read minds and Marcus, and Demetri also have talents," he said gesturing to two vampires, " but unlike other humans you are immune to this."

I looked at him dumbfounded, 'These people are fucking out of the minds. Did they really expect me to believe this?'

"We also think that it is a waste to get rid of somebody with potential," Aro said.

"Unless you are planning to turn her Aro," one with blonde hair started.

"That's my intention Cacius," Aro said, "yes Daphne I am afraid the transformation will be quite painful." Aro looked at me my stomach lurched, but I couldn't throw up any more. I felt sick to my stomach and my pulse was racing. "It'll be over eventually I promise, and you will resent me at first, but you will thank me for this one day." I was confused but I knew that something bad was coming; I stepped back looking for a weapon and only found the chair leg that Felix had demolished.

"Stay the fuck away from me you psycho," I snarled trying not to sound defenseless.

"Well I can see we are going to be difficult about this," Aro sighed turning to leave with the others, "Felix behave for now."

Felix disarmed me and held me in a vice grip again, "You know it's a pretty good offer Daphne." He stroked down my hair again his lips grazed my neck inhaling, "I hope Aro will let me do it; I bet you taste as luscious as you smell."

Another cloaked figure entered the room, "Hello Daphne I'm Demetri," he said in a smooth voice, "we'll be ready for you in a few minutes." I struggled even more and Demetri sighed, "poor thing I can see you are going to make this hard on yourself." He left the room, and Aro came back in, "Yes Felix you have my permission, but call me in when you are done," Aro said and he turned to leave.

"NOOOOO!!" I screamed. I started to sob and scratch at his arms, but he put me down and straddled me.

He pinned my wrists above my head with one hand and his fingers grazed my neck. I thrashed my head around violently trying not to look into his terrifying eyes. He then took his other hand and forced me to look at him he was smiling and excitement was in his eyes, and I became too afraid to scream. He inhaled my scent and then whispered, "Don't worry Daphne I am usually gentle." He moved my hair out of the way, and then let his nose graze my neck inhaling one last time and I felt numbness in my neck.

He was right it didn't hurt at all it was like having ice put on your skin. I could feel warm liquid trickling on my neck and I could feel his lips sucking my neck, but it didn't hurt that much. I felt limp and

very sleepy my eyes were closing and my muscles relaxed. Then I felt this fire in my nerves and blood it felt like I had been dipped in boiling oil. I screamed and Felix ran his fingers through my hair and he caressed my shoulders trying to stop my thrashing, but the pain was too much. He got off me and lifted me into his arms and lied me on the bed I screamed even louder as the fire pulsed through my body. My jaw and muscles clenched, and my back arched; Felix held my hips and supported my back to keep me from falling off the bed. 'Fuck they were vampires.'

Aro, Demetri and a new one called Marcus came in, and Aro sat down on the bed and stroked my forehead, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!!!" I screamed.

"My dear we just made you better," he soothed, "it'll be over soon."

It hurt way too much the pain was getting worse and it felt like I was melting. Felix put my head in his lap so he could hold my shoulder, "KILL ME GOD DAMMIT!" I screamed.

"Like I said before Daphne we don't waste talent," Aro said.


	5. Chapter 5

The fire was dulling finally after 2 days of burning agony. I felt stronger and uncomfortable, but I pulled myself off from the bed in a stone walled room. I gazed around the room I was alone, so without wasting anytime I got up and slide out into the hallway. I felt like I was a spy in an action movie trying now to get caught, but unlike a spy I was scared stupid, well who knows maybe James Bond is scared sometimes when he makes his big escape. I slid close to the walls along the corridor and I saw a red exit sign. I sprinted towards the door, but what I found was most horrific.

This was the opposite of an exit this was a dead-end a sealed room with dried blood on the walls. "What the hell?" I said aloud.

"We had to move you my dear," Aro said behind me. I whipped around and stood ready to defend myself, "It is quite convincing, the sign you see this is the what we call the emergency room. When a human gets lost or escapes, and is looking for a way out they of course follow the exit signs, but you see we can't let humans just leave and wander. This door can only be opened from the outside, and once they are in they can't very well runoff." I stared around the small room on the walls there were bloodstains, and I could only imagine what a human thought when they were trapped here.

"So if they escape…" I trailed.

Aro smiled, "We don't have to worry this is the same floor as the grand hall, and they just follow the exit sign. You Daphne were a little more creative you ran up the stairs and took the elevator. It's only been in use 3 or 4 times; you've been the only one to escape the building."

I wanted to throw up; I could only imagine the events that had gone on in this horrible chamber. Aro spoke about it so casually, and my eyes flicked around the room my face screwed up into disgust and horror. I looked at the door and I bolted out not wanting to be in this human slaughterhouse any longer. I ran faster then I had ever run before, and it was like I was gliding, but I wasn't paying attention. I just wanted to get the hell out of here, and with that thought I slammed into something hard. Two icy arms caught me, and I looked up to see that it was Felix grinning.

I heard a snarl and I realized it was coming from my chest. I felt something I had never felt so much of before adrenaline, and I threw Felix into a wall. I bolted but him and Demtri were on top of me all at once, and I heard a name, "Alec get over here!" Demetri yelled.

A cloaked figure came over and looked at me, "Relax, rest," he cooed in a hypnotic voice. I kept struggling and he looked very confused at first, but then I wiggled out from under Felix and he jumped on top of me again. All three of them restrained me I thrashed like a wild animal my only instinct to escape. I felt something painful they had snapped both of my legs, and I screamed in agony. "Sorry Love," Felix said picking me up.

Felix brought me back to his room and laid me on the bed. My legs no longer felt hurt or broken, and he put me into a vice, and I was pinned against him. "Alright Daphne now calm down for a minute, you aren't getting out of here, so you might as well listen." I relaxed in his arms and he patted my hair, "That a girl." I tried to clear my throat cause it was scratchy and burning now, "Love you're thirsty."


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to leave**

"No," I said with venom in my voice. I refused to drink blood even though my throat did burn, the idea of drinking it repulsed me to the core.

"You're not going to be able to fight it you know," Felix said.

"Watch me," I said. He acted like he was a parent dealing with an overly stubborn child who refused to eat their vegetables.

Aro came over and sat on the bed and I spat in his face again; I hated this man with all my heart and soul. "I suppose I expected that," he said dully wiping it away.

"She's refusing to drink," Felix said. I looked up at him and nearly rolled my eyes, he was telling on me?

Aro came back with a glass with a red substance that filled my nostrils. I knew exactly what it was and that it would appease my thirst, but I wanted nothing to do with it. He came over with it and I turned my head he seemed confused by this, "Daphne you'll feel a lot better if you drink," Aro said.

"I'm not touching it," I said. I wasn't going to have anything to do with the blood that was taken from a murdered human.

Felix turned my head and tipped it back and Aro poured some into my mouth. My mind was disgusted, but I drank it all and then burning left my throat. "Now Daphne do you really think you have any other place to go?"

"Yes it's called home," I said.

"This is your home now dear," Aro said.

"Not a chance."

"Daphne even if you weren't so valuable I still wouldn't let you leave; you would probably end up exposing us," Aro said.

I snorted, "What makes you think I care about exposing you or not?" I said.

"Not just us vampires in general," he said, "you can't just leave."

"Watch me," I said in the most deadly voice I could conjure.

Aro sighed and left Felix continued to hold me in a vice, "Wow love, I have never seen anyone stick it to Aro before," he said almost impressed.

"Let go," I said.

"Sorry, but then you probably would run off on me," Felix said.

"You think Sherlock?" He laughed and continued to sit with me holding me in an unbreakable grasp.

After ten minutes of silence, "Are we just going to sit here all day?"

"Well love you now have all the time in the world," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

They locked me back into the room I woke up in and kept me there. It was grim looking but nice; it looked like an old fashion hotel room with stone walls. It had a bathroom, a bed, and no window, 'A prison cell,' I thought. Blood was delivered daily, but I usually just poured it down the sink; they eventually caught on after 3 days and insisted that they watch me while I drink.

"Well then we are going to be here for a very long time," I said.

"I really don't know how you resist, but you need to drink," Cacius said firmly.

My throat felt like it was on fire I hadn't drank anything since Aro had poured a bunch of blood down my throat 4 days ago. I was feeling weak, but I would fight it, I promised myself on my first night in this hell hole I would never kill a human, and I would kill myself before I did.

"Alec!" Cacius called. The same cloak figure who had helped tackle me glided into the room, "Our little friend here refuses to drink, I was hoping that maybe you would be of service," Cacius said.

"Of course," Alec said. He came over to me and looked deeply into my eyes, "You will drink," he said holding a glass of blood. I looked confused he wasn't hurting me, did he expect that if he bore holes into my head with his stare I would down the whole glass.

"Interesting," Aro said who had entered the room.

"What's interesting?" I asked truly confused.

"It happened once before," Alec said.

"Alec can hypnotize people and you seem to be immune to him as well," Aro said.

'That explains a lot,' I thought.

"Either way you do need to drink," Aro said.

"I'm not drinking human blood," I snarled crouching.

"Always so difficult," Aro said, "Felix!"

"You rang?" Felix said popping his head through the door.

"Daphne isn't drinking I was hoping you could be of assistance," Aro said.

"With pleasure," Felix said grinning.

He had me in a grasp within seconds, and Cacius and Alec left the room. Aro came forwards with another glass and poured some down my throat, and I couldn't stop. I drank it all again, and started to sob falling on my bed.

"Daphne don't be like that don't you feel better," Felix cooed.

I looked at him with such intense hatred it sent Aro back a bit, "I HATE YOU!!!" I screamed.

I imagined my classmates there in blood and Felix pouncing on Tina. I imagined my friend Greg trying to run from Heidi, and all of them screeching and screaming. I pictured me running, and then I was running I saw myself running down the hall, but we were still in the room. Felix and Aro were looking at me running to it was all happening again! It was my memory Alive!

"Well Daphne it appears we discovered your talent," Aro said grinning, "virtual reality, illusion perhaps. We'll see how far this goes," he said happily.

"I won't use it ever!" I screamed.

"It's who you are now Daphne like the thirst, so I don't think you'll be able to fight it forever."


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a month, 32 days and 13 hours in my cell that time, a prisoner. Aro had asked me many times to show him and the others my gift and each time I refused. Felix has been force feeding me once every 5 days it's awful, out of all of them I think I hate him the most. I hated this place I hated all of them, especially Aro; power hungry bastard. I would have gone out of my mind from boredom, thirst, but I had my gift. I recreated memories of my family, and took myself to other locations in my head. My gift was real I knew how to use it, and was mastering it behind Aro's back. I realized the other day I could make people see a separate illusion Jane was walking by and I made her think the hall had been blocked off. I had my ticket out of here and I was going to use it the next time one of them opened that door.

"Still keeping up your hunger strike?" Felix asked entering my room. I turned to him to snarl, and this only made him smile, "You know if you do what Aro wants you to do he might let you outta here."

"I plan on getting out of here," I said, "and I'll die before I do anything Aro wants me to do."

"I'm well aware of that," Aro said entering the room with Marcus, "since you are being a bit difficult dear we've decided to persuade you. Your sister lives in Montreal correct?"

My head shot up and I snarled at him, "Easy love," Felix said.

"Just two minutes from Saint Catherine street in apartment 34?"

"You touch her and I'll…"

"Daphne I don't think you are really in the position to do anything," Aro said, "I just know in light of this you will be more cooperative from now on." I looked at him my eyes dripping with hatred and defeat, "Now If you'll be so kind as to give Demetri and Marcus here a little demonstration," Aro said.

I made the walls around us disappeared and we were at the beach I actually felt the warm breeze off the sand Marcus, Felix, Aro, and Demetri all gazed around at the ocean, and the gulls flew over head, and then I brought us back to my room.

"Thank you Daphne," Aro said smiling.

Felix came back a little later with a container of blood, "Do I have to tilt this down your throat, or are you going to behave?"

I then thought now was the time, "Felix I'm not cooperating—in fact I've run into the bathroom, and you need to come get me." I thought the images in my mind of me running to the bathroom and locking the door, Felix broke it down and I imagined me huddling against the corner. I ran down the hall still focusing my unreal self in the bathroom until I was out the door, I then let go of the illusion.

I was already outside on the street, and stopped dead in my tracks my skin was glittering. I'm not suppose to sparkle am I? I then turned to see Felix behind me. He pulled me into the shade I tried to give him the illusion that I was over in the other direction, but it was useless; I appeared in the vision. He had the real me right there in his physical grasp, "This complicates things," he said running with me back to my room, despite my best efforts. Demetri was there and they both pinned me down on the bed, and put a large chain across my waist. They did the same thing with my arms, and legs, "Those are titanium even I'd have a problem breaking through them," Felix said.

"Felix keep a hand around her wrist," Aro ordered, "that way we know if she's really here or not." I gave Felix the illusion that I had broken through the chains and he moved to the left to grab me. I managed to snap one chain off before Demetri grabbed my wrist again shaking his finger at me.

"Had me going there for a second love," Felix said.

"Bravo Daphne what a show," Aro said clapping his hands, "and you've been holding back all this time. I am so glad we changed you, you have so many undiscovered quirks."

I sighed and leaned back on my pillow, I felt tired and let my guard down, and I unknowingly slipped inside my head away from them. I was then watching myself having Thanksgiving dinner with my sister, and her husband, but they were still in the room. "Go away," I said at the dinner table, my voice echoing the room, even though I was technically dreaming.

Felix shook me and brought me out of the happy memory I was reliving, "Wow love, didn't know you could sleep." I wasn't there though I was in a trance, in flashes I saw Tina on campus she was telling me things, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. This was something brand new that not even I knew about yet.

I snapped out of it and shook my head, "Daphne what just happened?" Aro asked.

I wanted to keep as much to myself as possible, "I just came out of where I was, which was much more pleasant then here."

"So you can dream?"

"I guess so," I said dully.

Aro smiled and came over to me and touched my shoulder, "Still doesn't work I'm afraid," he said disappointed.

"Thank God," I muttered giving a final pull on one of the unbreakable chains.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 3 days with the chains on; I was lucky I didn't need to use the bathroom anymore. I pulled at them and they dug into my skin creating dull grey and black patterns from where the links were. At night I dreamed I was back in Montreal in my class. They were all safe and Tina wave to me from the front row after Mr. Ivan's lecture, and I smiled back at her.

At random she came up to me, and pulled her hair away to reveal an unhealed bite mark. I shuddered I realized she wasn't just a puppet in my illusion, she said, "Our parents are worried, you're sister is safe, they know where she is, but they aren't going to take the time to come after her."

"Are you real?"

"I am to you, and I am telling you things that are true," she said sitting next to me.

"This hasn't happened before," I said.

"No, but are you surprised?" she said giving a weak smile.

I shook my head, "Am I psychic now?" I groaned.

"No I am what you remember of her, what she was, and a mix of truths telling you things you need to know," she said sitting down. We then were on the park bench I watched as my classmates walked by and sit down on the bleachers.

"Do I like see dead people now?"

"Nope, I am Tina, but I am also your subconscious and your instincts," she said.

"Am I schizophrenic?"

"No," she laughed, "think of me as an illusion, Tina and a messenger."

"Is Tina in heaven?" I asked.

"I am not all of Tina I am just a little bit of her that remains in your mind, what's left I suppose," sighed.

"Is your mother going to be alright?"

Tina started to cry a little, "She's grieving they all think I'm dead."

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"Look Felix is going to be coming in shortly wake up, and drink the blood. I know that you don't like it, but you are more resistant less addicted. You have a powerful mind that's why Aro wants you, cooperate and you might get the chains off, " she said.

"How do I know you are real?"

"Daphne I am real to you and I am telling you the truth, he'll be here in a minute wake up."

"Will you be here if I come back?"

"Maybe it could be somebody different," she said, "go now."

I nodded and opened my eyes Felix was standing over me smiling, a container of blood on the nightstand. "Well back to our daily routine," he said tilting my head back.

"I'll do it," I said. He gave me a surprised and then suspicious look, "I want to get out of these chains, and if I have to drink something that you are going to make me drink anyway then fine." He tilted his head as though in doubt, "You can keep a grip on me," I said.He unfastened the chains on my upper body and handed me the glass.

I drank it all and then handed it back to him, "Daphne is there something you want to tell me?" he asked even more suspiciously.

"Oh I have many things I want to tell you Felix, but I'm a Christian woman."

Tina's advice had worked two days later Aro said he could take off the rest of my chains. The black and grey impressions on my skin had grown darker scarring the skin. I took a shower and was relieved that I had access to a fresh change of clothes. I hadn't really had the chance to examine myself, I looked different, the same, but different. I was gorgeous my skin was marble and hard like theirs, my eyes were black, and my teeth were white. I looked as though I had been polished with an airbrush, beautiful.

Felix was waiting outside my door I regretted that I only had a towel around me, "Doesn't anybody knock anymore?"

He looked up and down my legs like he was examining a statue; he circled around me to get a better look. My eyes narrowed at him and I picked up the clothes to dress back in the bathroom. I looked at the black and grey skin on my stomach, legs, and wrists where the links had left their mark. I went back outside and lied on the bed going to sleep Felix was still in the corner and had been assigned to watch me. It was a small price to pay for getting the chains off me, and being able to walk around.

I was happy they all believed I dreaming much to Aro's disappointment. I decided I wanted to go to the small café on Catherine's street my history professor Mr. Ivan came up and sat down. "Tina's replacement," I smiled.

"Yes for now," he said.

"So what's the news?" I asked. The waiter bought two coffees with two Danishes and I took a bite out of mine, and sipped my coffee.

"Well Aro's getting disappointed," Mr. Ivan said.

"Boo hoo," I said.

"That's a good thing he'll eventually let you go when he thinks all you can do is dream and rearrange scenery. Daphne he likes what he has seen so far, so tone it down a notch, what he has seen only really benefits _your_ survival. If he thinks that he can't find a way to use it he might let you leave one day."

"Brilliant," I said.

"It will be at least a few years," Mr. Ivan said.

"A few years!" I shouted, the other patrons stared at us.

"Trust me you have eternity now, but when he releases you, you'll have to be careful make sure that you keep your power secretive. If he senses that there is something more then he'll keep you, he is a patient bastard. Aro likes gifts that can help the Volturi gain and control, and yours is amusing, but as far as he knows it won't help the Volturi govern. Make sure he doesn't know that you can get information through your dreams, he'll like that and want to keep you around. The types of gifts he likes are ones that control people like Alec's or Jane's, ones that can expose weaknesses like Marcus's, or ones that can help them get information like his and Demetri's. He likes it when he comes across a fighter like Felix, so don't use your gift to fight. He wants your gift to expand if he doesn't think it will he'll be more open to letting you go."

"That's all well and good, but I want to go home now," I said.

"You will in fact the more you don't surprise him the sooner he'll let you go. He's very intrigued by your resistance to blood so you need to keep up the 'I _need_ to drink,' act for now. Remember the less powerful you are the sooner," Mr. Ivan said.

"I can't go home when he lets me go though?"

"You'll cross that bridge when it comes," he smiled, "If you do get home though I want you to check on my wife, and make sure she is coping well."

"I promise," I said.

"Wake up now you're starting to talk."

I woke up and Felix was there looking at me, "What did you dream about?"

"I dreamt that I was in my favorite coffee shop with my study group," trying to make it sound boring.

"You aren't being very creative," he frowned.

"Okay then," I grinned, "what would you prefer I dreamt about, I've always wanted to see the Great Wall," I said in an enthusiastic voice.

"Really Daphne whatever you are selling I am not buying," he said.

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you Felix, but I guess I am not that interesting."

"We'll see," he said eyeing me and I just grinned wider.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the past few days I had found the people talking to me in my dreams very useful. They told me things and many things that I needed to know, Volturi plans, Aro's ideas, how things at home were. They said that I needed to be patient if I ran from them now I would be running forever.

I was carried away from my room, and to the rainforest I had always wanted to go. I looked around at the damp trees, and listened to the rain and birds. My virtual mentality was the only place I really found peace, and quiet. "Well hello," somebody said.

It was Tina again, "How did you get here? I'm not dreaming yet."

"Well actually it's your metal instinct that made me come here, normally it would have just waited until you drifted off."

"I take it it's urgent," I said making trees disappear until we were in my room again.

"Yes, Aro is planning to push your abilities," Tina said.

"How?"

"Sorry he's still fumbling with the idea you'll know in a minute," she said.

"Of course," I said dully.

"Felix told him that he thinks you are hiding something, so you'll need to work extra hard on keeping it down," Tina said.

"How's your mom doing?" I asked.

"She's started drinking," Tina said dully.

"I'm so sorry," I said bowing my head.

"When you get out of this hell hole get her help," Tina said.

"I thought that you weren't Tina?" I said.

"Well I am Tina, but I am also you, I suppose you could call me an incomplete version or fragments."

"I promise I'll do whatever I can," I said.

"Felix is here," Tina said.

Tina disappeared from my room, but Felix had already seen her disappearing from my room. "What was that?" he asked.

"I can create illusions, or did you forget?" I said in a cool tone.

"No, you were talking to a girl, Tina," he said.

"She was a classmate you killed her remember?" I said coldly.

"Ah yes, she smelt like wild berries or roses can't remember all of them there were quiet a few," he winked.

"Yes Felix you are a 6,3 brute of a vampire who managed to take down a defenseless 100 pound girl, you must be proud."

He looked at me coldly I smiled, "Or maybe I'm wrong she could have been a little bit over 5 feet."

"Careful love," he cautioned smirking, "you wouldn't want me to tell Aro what you're hiding."

"What am I hiding Felix?" I challenged. His face fell and I knew I had one that round, "Just what I thought."

"You're lying about your true ability I think that you're holding out on us."

"Yes Felix you've caught me," I said rolling my eyes, "and I thought you were too dim witted to figure it out. It's about time the last horse crossed the finish line," I said clapping my hands slowly in a fake applause.

He smiled wider and said, "Well perhaps if I visit your sister in Montreal that'll get you to behave."

My face fell wider, "I'm not hiding anything," I said quietly.

"Yes Daphne make sure it stays that way," he said, "now come with me." He took me by the hand and led me out into the grand hall. I flinched at the sight of seeing it again, and Aro and Cacius were there.

"Daphne," Aro chimed.

"What is it that you want Aro?" I asked.

"I have an assignment for you," Aro said, "I just want you to pay a visit to somebody. You know that police officer that we had following you?"

"Yes," I said.

"Well I am afraid he's outlived his purpose, and I would like you to take care of him for me. Here's his address, Felix will be going with you to make sure it goes smoothly."

"You want me to murder somebody," I said disgusted.

"I told you she was like Carlisle," Aro laughed, "go Daphne I would hate to have Felix drag you back here kicking and screaming, plus your sister might appreciate if you took her safety into consideration."

"Give me the address," I sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

We went to his apartment, I wished I could create an illusion, but Felix was watching me like a hawk. I didn't want to be a murderer, but I tried to tell myself, 'This man is the same bastard who tried to kidnap you.' Maybe I could just make Felix believe that I killed him, but I knew that wasn't plausible; Felix would be watching for that.

"Maybe I should mention," Felix said, "you need to bring him back alive, so I don't think trickery will work for you here. If you choose to be difficult then I look forward to meeting your sister," he grinned.

We were in the car and I decided to sleep, and I told Felix that I was just trying to think happy thoughts. Much to my dismay Felix insisted he keep an arm around me, so I couldn't misbehave. I closed my efforts hoping he believed me and I quickly swept myself away to the park.

Tina was there and I hugged her crying, just wanting to escape. She didn't complain she just hugged me back, "Don't cry, you need to focus," she said firmly, "there will be time to cry later."

"I don't want to kill anybody," I said softly.

"I know you don't, but if it's any consolation this guy was suppose to have staged your death," she said.

"Is there any way out of this?"

"They are going to have Jane take care of him, when you bring him back, they need him to spill first. You see when humans have outlived their purpose to them they just kill them."

"It's horrible, why would humans work for them?"

"They want to become vampires, immortality, power, strength, beauty, all very attractive qualities for some people. Most of them know that the Volturi killing them is a possibility, but they live on the hope that they'll one day be turned, and ignore the Volturi killing other humans because of it. I know that you don't want to hear this, but Felix is going to be watching you this whole time. It's very risky to keep up an

illusion; they'll catch on to it eventually with Aro's talent."

"I hate that man; he's setting me up to fail."

"No he wants to see you expose more of your power, it's best if you kill him as soon as you arrive at the grand hall. That way Jane won't be able to torture him to death, compared to that woman it's a mercy killing. They use him you see, so they have somebody on the inside to keep them hidden from authorities if it's ever needed. They weren't very happy when he slipped up and you escaped. This man's a goner either way it's either you kill him, or they kill him at the grand hall."

"I don't think I can do it," I said crying.

"You don't have a choice, even if you do manage to trick everybody in believing he is dead for now they'll know the second Aro touches him, you can't fake every thought this man has ever had. I know this sounds awful, but this man brought all this on himself, by purposely getting involved with them."

"If I try to save him will they kill my sister."

"Yes just to prove a point that's how they operate Daphne they found your sister through Marcus. He saw what a strong bond you had with her and they're using her against you. I wouldn't be telling you this unless it was true, you don't have a choice, they're expecting it," Tina said her voice serious.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Wake up you are starting to mumble and Felix is catching on," Tina said.

The park faded and I was back in the car with Felix my head was now in his lap. My eyes were fluttering open, Felix brushed my hair from my face and said, "We're here love."

"So do I go in and get him?" I asked sitting up.

"No we do," he said, "Aro thought a joint effort would be best."

"Here we go," I mumbled. I didn't like the idea of being a murderer, but it was either this bastard or my sister.


	12. Chapter 12

He didn't have time to scream Felix knocked him out, "Now love this is your chance to be honest, you can fake a body and a disposal, but I doubt you could pry information from his head, and make it seem realistic for that matter."

"You'd be surprised," I said coldly. Felix threw me a grin and we carried him and put him in the trunk of the car. 'They'll kill your sister, even if you do help this bastard he can never go home, he would be caught, the best thing you could now is a mercy killing. This is out of your hands Daphne, just get this over with.'

They brought him back to the grand hall, "Officer Augusto I am so glad to see you again," Jane chimed.

"What do you want?" he gasped.

"Well you are going to tell us everything going on with the investigation," she said, "just to make my point…." Augusto was on the floor cringing and writhing.

"The embassies are involved now, it's confirmed that everybody who was from the tour is missing. It's become an international manhunt, but they still think this place is empty. They are suspecting organ ring, or terrorist kidnapping, but they aren't getting anywhere."

"Is that all?" Jane asked.

"Yes," he gasped, "why the hell would you change one of them?"

He was then cringing again I couldn't stand this anymore, and I began to focus, it was an illusion they were my domain. I concentrated hard on getting inside his head, and I knew Jane couldn't reach him when I was there countering her illusion. He stopped cringing and writhing, "Jane you don't need to do that, he's told you everything he knows."

"You realize that he was…." she said annoyed.

"Suppose to stage my death, yeah I remember, so let me finish him," I said.

"What?" she said surprised.

"This bastard tried to frame my death, and I would like very much to kill him with my bare hands," I said in the most convincing voice I could.

"Let her do it Jane," Aro said, "I am very interested to see what Daphne does."

"With pleasure," Jane said with a cruel smile, "I hope you realize that if we don't have a real body with us, then your sister will be in a bit of trouble."

I made him believe that he was at home sleeping, and that it had all been a bad dream. Aro came over and touched him to make sure I really did the deed. When he had envisioned laying his head on the pillow I broke his neck and stepped back.

"You are like Carlisle very compassionate," he sad with a half smile.

Felix's hand was gripping my shoulder, my face was hard and my jaw was clenched. "Is he gone?" Jane said.

"Yes my dear I would know I would feel his thoughts, and we can no longer hear a pulse," he said.

I was disgusted with my actions I had killed something I promised I would never do. I looked at his lifeless body, and his eyes were closed staring up at me. 'It was a mercy killing,' I said to myself.

"What did she make him think?" Felix asked curious.

"That he had a bad dream and he was just going back to sleep," Aro said.

All of them looked amused like I was weak, 'There is no honor in slaughtering a defenseless human,' I told myself.

Jane, Felix, and Aro walked me back to my room, I didn't know what they wanted to know exactly, but I knew that something not in my interest was about to happen. I let Aro see something that surprised and interested him something that I was determined not to do.

"Normally I would be cross with you, thwarting my gift, but I didn't know you could do that," Jane said amused.

"You didn't know I could create illusions? Keep up would you?" I said trying to be unfazed.

"No dear, but it was interesting you could get around me into that man's mind," Jane said, "you can get around a lot can't you?" her smile was cruel.

"Well I'm flattered, but I am afraid you are making it sound a lot more then it is," I said my voice still smooth.

"It bothered you didn't it?" Felix said smiling.

"No, he had it coming," I said.

"I know you believe he had it coming, but it still bothered you. If it hadn't you wouldn't have gave him such a pleasant end."

I knew I had messed up and I quickly thought up something, "I wanted it to be anonymous, I wanted him to feel like he didn't know what hit him," I said. I think had I managed to convince Jane who smiled, but Felix could see through me.

"Well Daphne may I asked how you knew he was going to stage your death?" Aro started.

"That's what you sent him to do isn't it?" I said like Aro was missing something obvious.

"Yes dear it is, but you should have only know that he was there to kidnap you. I want to know how you knew exactly what we sent him to do."

"Why does it not make sense. I know that you are looking for something really interesting to happen with me Aro, but I assure you there isn't and there probably won't ever be."

"On the contrary you managed to block somebody as talented as our Jane here," Aro said smiling.

"Illusions are my domain," I said, "but they won't help you track, hurt, extract information, or govern, so I think as entertaining as this is for you Aro you might as well let me go you know you can't hold on to me forever."

"It's not just an entertainment, it's a fascination. It's who you are Daphne embrace it don't fight it, you can make yourself happy here," he said.

"No I can't, but then again you don't really care about that do you?"

_**Somebody Say something I am getting worried, do you not like where it's going? **_


	13. Chapter 13

"Greg!" I yelled looking around the misty park.

"Over here Daphs," he said.

I didn't know if he would be here I just needed him and he was there. He was and would always be my best friend, "I screwed up so bad," I cried running into him arms.

"It's okay don't cry Daphs," he said.

"I missed you so much," I sobbed.

"I know, but I'm happy now I promise," he said, "bad news Aro is interested in what happened."

"I know," I sighed, "how do I make him ignore me?"

"Daphne in a few decades your sister will be dead they won't be able to use her against you," he said softly.

"I wanna go home now," I cried.

"Daphne your strong, and you'll make it through this, sometimes I think a piece of me always being with you is the way to tell you that the one's you love will always be there. I'll always be here Daphne whenever you call me, okay."

"Okay," I nodded into his chest.

"Chin up Daphs," he said. That's what he would always say to me when I was feeling upset, "now you gotta get back; Felix is here."

"I love you Greg," I whispered.

"You too, now wake up," he said hugging me.

I was away from my heaven and back in my hell with Felix standing over me. He had a glass with him, and I drank it he looked satisfied. He didn't leave though he came over on the bed and pulled me to my feet. "Now love Aro sent me to have a talk with you," he said.

"If I pretend to listen will you go away?" I asked dully.

"Daphne he wants to find out what you're hiding," Felix said seriously.

"Nothing you haven't seen," I said.

"Well how am I suppose to believe that when you ruined Jane's fun last night?" he said lightly.

"I can create illusions."

"I know that!" Felix snapped he took me by the shoulders and brought me up to him. His eyes looked blacker when they were annoyed, "What are you hiding from me love?" he asked, his voice gentle again.

"Nothing," I said.

"Well how bout this I give you till the end of the day to tell me, or I meet your sister," he threatened.

My eyes turned to fear, "I'm not hiding anything, I swear what could I hide?"

"You talk in your sleep, and you know things you couldn't have known when you wake up," he says.

"I told you I visit memories to escape," I said trying to sound innocent.

He pulls up a cell phone; "Hello I need to book a plane ticket to Montreal."

"No! Please I am not hiding anything!" I sobbed, "I just wanna go home, I'm not hiding anything."

Felix hung up the phone and looked at me as I collapsed on the bed sobbing. He gets up beside me and pulls me to his chest, "Don't cry love, you're so pretty when you aren't sobbing," he cooed.

"Don't kill her I'm not hiding anything," I whimpered.

"She's alright for now, stop crying and look at me," he said turning me over gently and pulled me into an inescapable hold. I hated the fact that I was so close to the bastard, but my body relaxed and he tucked my head near his shoulder under his chin, and stroked my hair. I wanted to drift off to sleep again, but I didn't feel safe doing it in his arms, my eyes closed and I was away. "You belong to me now Daphne, and you belong here, there's no escape from this no matter how hard you fight," he said.

"There's always an escape," I whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

I cried myself to sleep that night; I knew that I faced the possibility of never going home. I felt like Dorthey in the wizard of OZ; she had it easy all she had to do was snap her heels in the end. My only sources of true comfort were my dreams and the fact that my sister was safe. I got to wake up everyday knowing she would have her husband, and die surrounded by her children when she was a grandmother.

The only people who were keeping me sane were in my head. I hated the fact that I couldn't really dream whenever I wanted to; Aro put Felix on watch full time. When I did dream he always wanted to know what about, who was there, and details of what I had said. I nearly laughed a few times because Tina was advising me on good excuses.

I decided that I would dream when I was showering in the bathroom. Felix caught onto this after the third time, and said that unless I wanted to shower in front of him I'd better behave. I dreamt on the bed again, "Greg I yelled."

"I'm over here," he said.

I had brought us to the house I lived in when I was little. He was in my old bedroom sitting on the bed he came up and hugged me. "What's the news?"

"Aro's not going to let you go period, he knows that you're hiding something, and he is just thinking of a way to expose it," Greg said, "don't worry you're not restless yet, but we need to make this quick."

"Is my sister still okay?"

"For now, but you need to know something. She's coming to Volterra to look for you, and to see for herself what is going on in the investigation."

"Oh no, she can't if she finds me," I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence. I started to cry and Greg held me; I was worried now out of my mind.

"It doesn't mean they'll immediately want to kill her. They won't go near her if they can avoid it for now; she's their leverage, and they figure as long as she doesn't know anything she's worth something alive."

"If they kill her I'll kill all of them," I said my voice with a dangerous edge.

"They know she is here, but they don't plan on telling you, so you need to act like you don't know." We stood there for ten minutes before he lifted my chin and said, "Daphs Aro's here."

I nodded and pulled myself out of the vision and I was back in my room. Aro was talking to Felix his hand on his shoulder, "I see," he said. I sat up in bed, "Daphne lovely to see you're awake," he said, "we'll discuss this later Felix."

I already knew what he wanted to discuss, Felix saw right through my bluff. He came over to me and said, "Take it you didn't have such a nice sleep love," he said raising an eyebrow.


	15. Chapter 15

I dreamed more frequently I didn't care if I was caught I just needed to know if she was okay. I swept myself away and ended up in the grand hall. I really didn't care about location I searched around, and found nobody. Was this a sign? Did this mean I was alone?

"She's coming here tomorrow," Matthew said. I turned around to see him, I had seen him on campus, but he wasn't usually a messenger.

"Oh God what should I do!" I cried.

"You need to get out of here tonight, no matter what cost. They'll kill her if she comes here and finds out what really has happened. You need to escape again, she's at the same hotel you stayed at room 326. You have 12 hours, wake up now you are starting to toss and turn again. They don't have her as leverage anymore so run," Mathew said.

I nodded I would normally talk to the people I saw, but now wasn't the time. I swept myself back to my room Felix was staring at me, and he knew something had happened, and I wasn't wasting time. "Felix I've finally lost it and broke open the door, and when you grab me I appear over by the corner again."

I saw Felix grab air and pictured myself screaming and thrashing. He forced what he thought was me down on the bed, he must have thought he had caught me. I set up the illusion over by the corner to make him think I was trying to trick him. I slipped out the door as Felix tackled air on the bed.

I sprinted and everybody I saw I made them illusion that I wasn't there, and to my relief they walked by like I was invisible to them. Getting out of the building was easier then the first time; I knew what to expect. I sprinted down the streets of Volterra and arrived at the hotel, 'Room 326,' I told myself.

I went through the doors of the hotel, keeping up the illusion that I wasn't there.

I swung open the door to her hotel room, she looked shocked to see me. I hugged her and pulled her inside the room, "Daphne," she whispered shaking.

"Look I'll explain everything later, but right now you need to come with me," I said.

"Tell me what's going on?" she demanded.

"I will, but right now there are some people trying to kill us, so get your things and come on," I ordered. She scooped up everything around and put it in her suitcase, I picked it up in one hand, and flung her over my shoulder sprinting top speed into the night.

I set her down when I found a car with it's key still in it. I put her suitcase in the back, and her in

the front she was shaking by this time. I sped off until I was out of Volterra 4 minutes later I stopped on the side of the road. "Look I don't have time to explain everything, but my class was killed by vampires. If what I displayed back there didn't prove anything to you fine, but it's true. All you need to know is that the people who've been keeping me are now after you. I escaped and now we need to get out of here, I know this is a lot to take in, but we really don't have time."

I knew that she couldn't process it, so I gave her the illusion that she was very tired hopefully she would sleep. I sped until I reached what looked like a small town like Volterra and found us another hotel. I checked in made the person at the front desk believe that I had paid with a credit card, and went to a room.

I laid my sister down on the bed, "We're safe for now," I whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

My sister finally woke up; I had ordered her food and a glass of water. I came over to her, "What I said before is true, when I went for the historic tour it wasn't a tour at all. It was just a way for them to lure in humans, and they killed everybody in my class. They didn't expect me to escape, and they didn't think that people would notice we were gone. Anyway they all have _talents_ you see and I was immune to these, so they forced me to become a vampire. They kept me prisoner for over two months because they found out that I had a gift." She didn't know what to say, so I quickly brought us to the beach and back, and she stared around wide-eyed. "I also can do other things that I've kept hidden from them. When I wouldn't cooperate they threatened you, so I never tried to escape again."

"Who are they?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"They call themselves the Volturi, and they're apparently a governing form for vampires. They're very powerful and they took my life from me. I know this sounds insane, but I won't let them get you, when I realized you were here and they could no longer use you as leverage I got to you before they could."

"What about my husband?" she asked.

"I'll keep track of him, If they decide to go after him I'll know," I said.

She nodded, "I can't go home," she cried.

"Neither of us can go home right now," I said, "you can call your husband, but don't tell him anything. If we go home we are putting his life at risk they'll kill any human who knows anything."

She began to cry and she fell into my arms, "You're so cold," she said.

"I know," I sighed.

She picked at the food on her plate, and changed her clothes. I told Beth to call her husband and tell him that she was okay. When she showered later I dreamed I was swept away to her apartment Mr. Ivans was there to meet me.

"What's the news?" I asked.

"They're out looking for you, and their direction is scattered all over the place. They have the entire guard out, so you should leave here by tomorrow," he said.

"I'm getting thirsty," I said.

"There's a way around human blood," he said, "animal blood there's a forest on the highway 30km from here."

I nodded if I needed to hunt animals I would, "How's Beth?"

"She's scared, but she believes you, and she trusts you Daphne," he said.

"Okay so—" I stopped when I noticed Mr. Ivans froze.

"Daphne, Felix and Demetri picked up on your trail they'll be here within the hour."

I swept myself back my sister was staring at me noticing I was dreaming, "We've got to go now they're coming," I said, "forget your suitcase, bring whatever you can fit into your bag," I ordered.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm taking us out of the country," I said, "bring your credit cards."

She nodded and we ran out to the car, and I stepped on it. I pulled over for ten minutes and went into the forest I saw 3 rabbits. I killed them quickly, there blood tasted watery, but it dulled the burning in my throat. I told my sister to get on my back and I ran until I reached another city. I called on Tina and she was beside me, " Train stations over there," she said pointing to my right.

Beth and me ran to the train station I didn't know where I would go it just had to be far enough away, "Going somewhere?" a voice asked when I felt two hands placed on my shoulders. I turned around to see Demetri and Felix, and Felix with Beth in his grasp.


	17. Chapter 17

"Let her go," I snarled to Felix who grinned and stroked a hand down her neck.

"Now Daphne you can't make us believe you've run off, so why don't you just be a good girl and come with us," Demetri said tightening his grasp on my shoulders.

"If you harm either one of us I'll expose you here and now," I said in a deadly voice.

"You'd expose yourself too," Demetri said.

"I'm an illusionist, so technically I would only expose you. I would make every patron here believe I was invisible."

"I would love to see that another time," he said, "but if you don't come with us now, or if you do anything to expose us then I'll have Felix rip her open. After he's done that I'll run with her outside and I'll eat her in front of you."

"Okay as long as she goes free," I said. I gave my sister the illusion that she was very tired and she fell asleep in Felix's arms. "Let her get on the train, she won't tell if I tell her too, and if she did who would believe one woman whose been through the emotional trauma of losing her sister?"

Tina appeared in front of me, "You can make her forget Daphne, you can give her the illusion that this never happened. Do what you did with Augusto make her believe it was a nightmare, and she'll forget."

"I can make her forget," I said, "I can give her the illusion that nothing happened. That she dreamt this up, she would wake up in her hotel room," I said.

"Daphne I don't think you can do that, she knows about the Marcus building, and the passages there. We were actually intending on killing her when we found out she had gotten the information, but you found out and that ruined it."  
"You're going to kill her no matter what I do" I said in a weak voice.

"Yes," he said.

"Then I'll have to stop you," I said. I gave Felix the illusion that the building had exploded it distracted him for a mere second, and I snapped up and kicked his face, and he crumpled to the ground. I hit Demetri picked Beth up and ran with her as fast as I could. I ran along a train track, "Forget me, and run," I said, "I promise I'll find you, I'll be fine, but you need to run."

She didn't have time to protest I jumped on a train put her on it, and jumped off. Demetri and Felix tackled me, "Where is she!" Demetri hissed.

"She's not here," I said glaring up at him.

Felix held me in an unbreakable grasp and in an hour we were back at the Saint Marcus's building. Felix dragged me to my room and slapped me, I recoiled and fell on the bed. He jumped on me and straddled me so he could put the chains back on.

"When I find her I'll rip her throat out," he said furiously in my ear.

"You'll have to find her first," I said.

I tried to close my eyes and sleep, but Felix shook me, "Stay awake," he said.

"Back again Daphne?" Caicus said, "well it appears you were hiding lots of things we didn't know about."

"Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this," I said.

"We don't keep humans that know too much. In fact we picked her up on the train, and she's been taken care of."

"Greg," I called in my head, it wasn't Greg that appeared at the side of my bed, it was Beth. I let out a blood-curdling scream and began to sob. I slipped into my head and Beth was there in our old house, she hugged me as I sobbed.

"Beth I'm so sorry I tried," I cried.

"Don't cry, Daphne," she cried rocking me.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed to everybody still in my room. I had failed her now she was dead, and what was left of her could only live in my head.

I stayed in her arms for hours, "Beth," I sobbed.

"I'll always be here Daphne," she cooed.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"You couldn't have done anything differently for it to have made a difference," she said.

"I don't want to go back," I said.

"You can't stay in a dream forever," she said, "it's been 4 hours."

I swept myself back to my room I was full of grief, but above that fury I screamed, which turned into a roar. I pulled at my chains so hard that the bed snapped in half, and Felix, Demetri, Marcus all jumped in and tackled me as soon as I had gotten rid of the chains. I then was floating I couldn't move they had snapped my neck and Felix had me in a vice before my bones healed.

The rest of them left for a while and I was still struggling in Felix's arms, "Shhh love that's enough for one day, just relax for a moment." I was tired and I couldn't help myself, and I relaxed in his arms.

"I'll never work here, I'll never use again, I hope you know that you might as well kill me; I promise whether I escape or not I'll be completely useless to you. When you killed my sister you got rid of the only piece of leverage you had on me."

"Aro's generally patient love, and so am I," he said gently. Felix kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer to him.

"It's a good thing you have all the time in the world you'll be waiting forever."


	18. Chapter 18

"Drink," Felix ordered handing me the glass. I looked at it and my expression became hard, I threw it at him, he ducked and it hit the door. Every time I looked at blood I thought of Greg, Beth, Tina, Mr. Ivans, Matthew, and everybody else who was in my head.

"Get out of here before I kill you," I in a furious tone that left Felix a little taken aback.

"Leave her alone for a moment, come back later," Aro said entering.

He glided over and sat in a chair, "It would be fairly wise for you to leave too," I said enraged.

"Daphne your sister's death became unavoidable, as a Volturi leader I need to put our secrecy first," he said, "I'm very sorry."

"Your loss too," I spit through my teeth, "you have nothing on me now, I'll die before I do a damn thing you say. You don't own me anymore now, so leave before I rip you to shreds."

"I know you are infuriated at what happened Daphne," he said. He rose to his feet and I rose to meet him, "Daphne remember when I said that you'd resent me at first before you were changed?"

"Shockingly you were right," I growled.

"I expect you to resent me for a long time, but no matter what wounds that you have now they'll heal. Daphne you have an eternity; that's how long I am giving you. No matter how hard you try and hold onto your human life, your past, or your sister it'll fade. You're a vampire now Daphne, a vampire with an extraordinary gift, and I have no doubt that you'll one day embrace this life," Aro said.

"I hate this life," I spat.

"I don't doubt that dear," he said, "I know you hate what you are, what you can do, and the people who made you what you are. You'll one day see yourself for what you truly are whether it's tomorrow or in a hundred years, a brave young woman with an incredible gift. Daphne I've come across most gifted vampires to strengthen the Volturi reign, and you have to be one of the most unique."

"I'm not great, I was Daphne Comeau, everything I had and loved, everthing I was, the last person I had to hold onto you took from me," I said.

"I'm sorry that Beth's death has—" Aro began.

My stomach lurched, and I tackled him throwing him into the wall, "Don't you ever say her name," I said through barred teeth.

Everybody rushed in and Heidi, Alec, and Jane looked at the wall and Aro shocked. I didn't know if it was because they'd never seen anybody who dared to attack Aro before, or because they never seen me so enraged before. It took both Demetri, and Felix to hold me still enough to prevent me from tearing Aro apart.

Aro wasn't angry he got up calmly, and they all left except Felix who was assigned to holding me. I threw him off me and he tackled me again, and Demetri came in again to help him hold me. I thrashed against their grip, and when I finally had tired myself out to the point of stillness Demetri left.

Felix then cradled me, and I tried to muffle my sobs and my screams, "For god sakes leave me alone!" I cried.

He sat down on the bed, I screamed and beat against his chest. He laid me down on the bed and rolled me over onto my stomach, putting his hands on my shoulders to stop my thrashing. I screamed into the sheets making the bed shake.

My screaming finally decreased into sobs erupting from my chest, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no," I sobbed. My sister was gone, they all were now, and now I was gone too. I finally couldn't cry and scream anymore, my throat hurt too much. Felix didn't say anything, he just let me cry until I had no strength left. I was shaking my head and pounding my fist on the bed breathing in cries.

Felix sat me up in his lap and pulled me to the chest, rubbing my back, "Calm down now love." My crying came out in whimpers and air was finally able to circulate my lung's, "Shhhh love, it's over for today."


	19. Chapter 19

**A love hate relationship **

I wouldn't drink, and every time Felix poured blood down my throat; I either try to spit it in his face or tried to throw it up in the bathroom. They didn't chain me to my bed anymore; they figured it was too much work and somewhat inefficient. Felix kept a grip on me so often that I didn't have a chance to create an illusion to escape. I didn't sleep anymore, I didn't feel like dreaming; my gift had failed me in saving Beth. Eventually I got so weak from not drinking I became ill, Felix shoved as much blood as he could down my throat. He made sure I swallowed it, and then held me after so I couldn't go throw it up.

"You win Felix," I said when he finally let me out of the vice.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"You've finally broken me, I'm trapped here, you win," I said plainly.

He looked at me surprised and then shocked, not knowing what to say. I collapsed on my bed and curled into a ball; he lied down next to me and put his arm around me. I didn't resist or fight, I didn't care anymore, Beth had been my last hope and now she was dead. Knowing that she was alive and well, and knowing that my gift would help protect her was the only thing that got me up in the morning. I had failed her, she was dead; there was no point in me getting up now.

"Love don't stay like this," he said.

I laughed, "Here Felix I'll tell you what how about I do whatever Aro wants me to do? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"That's not the only thing I care about," he said gently.

I let out a sigh, "Oh do you still want to get into my pants? Well fine go ahead you have me on the bed, I won't even put up a fuss."

"Daphne please," he said.

"What I'm defeated, Aro gets what he wants and you get the opportunity to get laid, I don't see what you're complaining about," I said.

He rolled me to face him, "I don't want to see you like this."

"Well I'm behaving aren't I?"

"Daphne I want you to fight," he said.

"What?"

"Say something witty and sarcastic, spit the blood in my face, create an illusion to get you outta here, anything just don't be like this."

"Felix if I didn't know you any better, I'd almost say you'd want me to be happy," I said.

"I do," he replied.

I burst out laughing and I shoved him off me, "If you wanted me to be happy you wouldn't have slaughtered my class. If you wanted me to be happy you wouldn't have changed me into a vampire. If you wanted me to be happy you'd have let me go when I begged you for months. If you wanted me to be happy you wouldn't have killed my sister. If you wanted me to be happy you wouldn't be keeping me down here like a chained animal," I spat. I looked at him and his eyes said something I had never seen from Felix before it wasn't remorse though, it was sympathy. I burst into sobs and he came over and pulled me to his chest and laid me back down on the bed.

"Daphne you're not Daphne when you're like this. As annoying as you can get love, I don't want to be guarding a shell, I want Daphne back," he said.

"You killed her, there is no Daphne anymore," I said darkly.


	20. Chapter 20

Aro entered the room, "Hello Daphne I hope you are feeling calmer," he said. I growled at him, Felix pulled me to him so I wouldn't attack somebody.

"Well we know now how much you've been holding back," Jane said smiling.

"We saw quite a performance at the train station," Demetri said.

"Daphne you have so much ability," Aro said, "why are you denying who you really are?"

"This isn't who I am it's what you made me into," I replied, "it doesn't matter how much I've been holding out, how much ability I have. You can't make me do anything anymore, I have nothing left for you take from me," I said.

"We could think of something," Jane said cruelly.

"What shave my eyebrows when I'm sleeping?" I said sarcastically. Jane looked down in frustrated defeat and I smiled a little.

"Daphne if you work for us for one year, I'll let you go," Aro said. I looked at him suspiciously, "If you do what I say for a year then you'll be released a year from this date."

"How do I know when you get what you want from me you won't go back on your word?"

"I'll keep it, but it's either you're going to be difficult for an eternity or cooperate for a year," Aro said.

"On one condition," I said.

"What's that?" Aro said.

"I don't ever have to kill or drink from a human, and I will have no part in you killing or drinking from humans either. If that's what you choose to do I can't stop you, but I will have no take in it," I said.

"Agreed," Aro said, "now if you would be so kind as to share everything with us."

"First I need to confirm a few things," I said, "oh and Aro if are lying to me I will know very shortly."

"I'm not lying, but please," he said gesturing to the new bed.

I lied down and closed my eyes, and was taken to the park. Greg was there on a bench I smiled and jumped into his arms he hugged me, "I missed you," I said.

"Missed you too," Greg said giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Did I make a good choice?" I asked.

"Yes you did, he is telling the truth. When he finds out you can receive information like this he'll end up using you here. He won't send you off killing; he knows that because of your reluctance you won't be as efficient in it," Greg said.

"Okay will I be let go in a year?"

"Yes, but we'll let you know if anything changes," Greg said hugging me again, "you can tell them about your power, if anything happens we'll look for an escape."

I nodded and woke up, they were all standing over me like they were examining a painting. I sat up, "I'll accept your offer."

"Excellent," Aro said smiling.


	21. Chapter 21

Aro put me to work immediately; he was overjoyed when he found out what I could do in my dreams. I had a lot of days off; the first thing I found out about the Volturi was that they were fairly lazy. I was allowed to go out at night now. Whenever I heard about them killing humans in the grand hall once every three weeks, I would go into depressions that everybody noticed. I decided that the new person at the top of my hate list was Giana the receptionist. She was a human, and she worked for them, so she could become a vampire.

I remember my first encounter with her, '_One of them escaped get up here!'_

How shallow she must be, she was willing to ignore, even contribute to the deaths of hundreds. She did this so she could become like the people she idiotically thought were gods. I decided that Giana must not value herself much; she knew that the Volturi were more likely to kill her then to change her, but she held on to the thread of hope that she would one day be immortal. I decided that humans who were like Giana were the most narcissistic, pathetic people on the planet.

Aro often had me update things for him like news from other covens, or problems that they'd haven't yet heard about. On my 94th day of working for the Volturi I found out something wonderful. I wasn't the only vampire in the world that hunted animals.

"They're a coven in America called the Cullens, and they don't hunt or kill humans. In fact one of the Cullens is getting married to a human two weeks from now. Jane and Felix were up there not long ago 'cleaning up' after a bunch of newborns."

"What are they like?" I asked eagerly.

"They're like a family, there are 7 of them, and the human is going to become one of them—not for the same reason as Giana though. She wants to be eternally bound to her soul mate Edward, last year before you came, she came here to save him. The Volturi are demanding that she be changed now though, you see no human is allowed to know about them. Aro is interested in her too; she's immune as well, but he would never take her by force. One of them is a good friend of his, Carlisle the head of the coven," Greg said.

My head popped up when he said the name, "Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes he never liked the idea of killing humans either," Greg said, "he lived with the Volturi for about a decade before coming to America."

"What does Aro want me to find out?" I asked.

"Bella is suppose to be changed, and she will become a vampire in a little over a month when they set their affairs in order. He wants to know if they are planning to live up to their word and they are," Greg said.

I nodded, "What else does he want to know?"

"If Bella will develop any talent, he understands that you can't tell right away, but there's a definite chance she will, and when she does he'll want to know. As soon as she's bitten you'll know what her gift is; he wants to invite her to join him. Tell him that you can see that she will never want to join him," Greg said, "he wouldn't want to ruin his friendship with Carlisle, so he won't take her against her will."

"Okay," I said.

I was back on the bed with Aro sitting watching me, "What news Daphne?" he asked.

"Well they are planning to keep their word, date's set for about a month away, they just want to get their affairs in order," I replied.

"Of course," he nodded and gestured for me to continue.

"She will develop a power, but I won't know until she is bitten. Aro I think it is important to know she'll never want to come here, she is happy where she is," I said in almost a firm tone.

"I suspected that, I'll never take her against her will, it would ruin a two hundred year old friendship," he sighed disappointed.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes for now, thank you Daphne you've been a huge help," he said.

After he left I fell back onto the bed thrilled I wasn't the only one. There were other vampires that were like me and didn't kill humans. I promised myself when I got out of here in 9 months I needed to meet them, I had to see this for myself. I looked in the mirror at my reflection and smiled more vampires with golden eyes.

Felix came in to my bedroom later on, "Hello love," he said.

"Hello Felix," I answered. I hadn't reciprocated his displays of 'affection' but I was civil to him now.

"Don't go," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't run off in nine months to the Cullens," he said.

"Felix where I choose to run off in a few months is hardly any of your concern," I said coldly.

"Daphne please," he begged.

Beth appeared in my room next to me I knew Felix couldn't see or hear her, but I didn't look at her, "He thought that in a few more months you would be happier, change your mind, and stay here with him," Beth said. I looked directly at her, "He's not good for you, but he does love you, as sick as this sounds he actually wants to make you happy," Beth said suppressing a light laugh of disbelief.

"Is somebody here with you?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered, "they say that you love me and want to make me happy, but then they say you're not good for me."

Felix came over; "I love you Daphne, just stay."

"I don't know if I can do that," I said looking down.

"I know," he replied.

He put his fingers under my chin and he kissed me. I knew this was going to be something that that was just down right insane, or something I'd regret later. I kissed him back, and he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my back. My fingers were entwined in his hair and his hands were slipping up my shirt grasping my back. As wrong as I knew I let him and I wrapped my legs around his hips, and deepened the kiss.

He leaned down over me and kissed my neck, and moved down to my chest. Our lips met again and I didn't stop, my mind told me to that this was a mistake, but I didn't want to stop. I knew I had to, it would be a betrayal to Beth, to Tina, to Greg, to myself.

"I can't," I said looking into his black eyes, "I'm sorry."

"I love you and I know you love me," he said.

"I do, but I can't," I said shaking my head, "I can't betray them, I can't betray myself."

"Daphne just let yourself feel what you feel love," he said cupping my face.

"I can't," I said on the verge of crying.

"Why not?" he said.

"I can't trust you," I said weakly.

He let go of my face he knew that was true, he knew I couldn't fully trust him. We both knew that he would be a Volturi guard first and a lover to me second. My trust and my loyalty didn't lie here with the Volturi, but his did and I don't think that I would've ever changed that. When he looked in my eyes he understood my reasons, and nodded heading for the door, "Felix," I said. He turned around and I got up and threw my arms around him, "I do love you," I whispered.

"I know ya do love," he said putting his arms around me. He gave me one weak smile and kissed me on the forehead before leaving.

What we had was love it was twisted, mutated, and contaminated, but it was true love. Cathy and Heathcliff I think had something similar they hated each other as much as they loved each other. Maybe like them Felix's one redeeming quality was that he could love somebody. I knew though as much as I wanted to be true to him I couldn't be true to myself, and to the person I was if I was with him. Felix couldn't be true to what he was apart of and me, and I couldn't ever make myself happy in the Volturi. I knew that my place was somewhere else and that I didn't belong here; I never did. I saw what we could have and I wanted it, but I didn't have a choice my heart was with him, but my spirit was somewhere else, and one day I would meet it. When I found it I knew that I would belong in that place, where I could be free.

**I think I am going to stop it there for now; I don't like going past 20 chapters. I will write a sequel, thanks for reading and reviewing. ****Oh don't stop reviewing just because it's done. (I hate it when people do that!!)**

**I hope you enjoyed it. The sequel is going to involve the Cullens.**


	22. SPOILER

SPOILERS

Title: Running Forever 

I need to finish up another sequel before I start this one, but I already have an outline in my head.

Possible prologue (NOT SET IN STONE!)

I knew that I would one day find them: people like me who viewed humanity as strength not a weakness. Here my spirit was free, but my fear was that I would be ripped away from it again. I could only hope and pray that I would be free of everything that longed to enslave me that I wouldn't be running forever. I escaped that's what I did, my talent, but running still made me a prisoner.


	23. Important

Sorry this will be my last update for a while I am going away from March 4th-19th, I'll update as soon as I can when I get back.

New Victim: Febuary 28th update was my last one until I get back. I tried not to leave it on a cliff hanger.

Checking out: Updated today, hope It was a satisfying chapter.

Toxic survival: For one nobody cares, and I will be updating today or tomorrow.

Running Forever: I had planed to put the new chapters up on the 29th, but I don't know if the people who are planning to read it, would prefer two chapters now, or just have me post when I get back and avoid a wait.

Prey: Sequel to Hunted was going to post in a week, but I am going away, so when I get back I'll put the first chapter up.

Ipswich Daughters, not going to post that until I get back.

She wolf: I'll post a chapter before I go.


	24. SEQUEL

Running Forever,

I decided to post the first two chapters early. Keep in mind I won't be updating for at least a week and a half after this. I hope you enjoy it, and if you don't well i did my best. I really hope I don't let you guys down though, but keep in mind it's a little slow to get going.

The first chapter is basically Felix and Daphne reunited after not speaking to each other for 3 months.

The second chapter well i hope it's good but...you'll have to wait and see.


End file.
